rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Lestoph
|image = File:Les.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 2 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 42 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Leongarde |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Tolvo |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: Les is of average height with wide shoulders. He is fairly muscular as to be able to properly wear his armor without too much trouble, however it is nowhere near the bulk of a true warrior. He has a series of fairly severe looking scars upon his body that cause a lack of hair in the area. Left brow, right bicep, upper back, jaw line, back of skull, left eye, right of throat, left hand, lower stomach, back of right leg, left forearm, left ear. The disfigurements cause much of his skin to appear warped, darkened, and unappealing to the eyes. Most of his body is covered in a series of scars that have never properly healed, some bearing a strange indigo coloring to them. Both of his eyes are brown while what hair is on his head is black. This just being his right eyebrow. The asymetry of his body is very apparent due to the burned pieces of his flesh warping and being riddled with lumps and wrinkles. When not in combat Les wears a fairly simple set of clothes that are dark blue with grey hems. A tunic with tights and boots. A black glove upon his left hand and both arms covered with long sleeves. A vest with an emblem upon it similar to that of Leongarde but showing that is not of any important military rank or noble root. His tunic is long causing it to reach almost his knees, tied tightly around his waist so as to make sure it isn't loosely hanging. Upon his head usually rests a silver mask that covers his face and forehead, a brown wig connected to it covering the back of his head and neck. Weapons/Equipment: Painkiller-A flanged mace. Silver Twilight-The silver mask of Les which covers his head to hide his appearance. It is not even remotely effective as a defense unless in regards to the claws of a rodent. Abilities/Skills: Masochistic Magic-Les is a practitioner of a vile magic which draws upon the will of the user to cast. When using any magic within this terrible school of thought one is put through intense pain. The amount differs from caster to caster however Les has a standard limit. He has a two spell threshold. Meaning that after casting one he will be in great pain and after casting a second he will be rendered unconscious. He will be able to get a grip of himself after five turns. This damage done to him is different from that which is causes by normal means, though those that cause pain through similar magic can drain him of his ability to cast magic. One such example would be a magic specifically designed for attacking through pain. Normal healing also does not reset his threshold, unless it is specifically designed to end pain. If he manages to go over the threshold of three, he will die. Denial-Cost One-Les may take the negative effect of another onto himself, taking its full effect. If this effect is deadly it indeed kills him. Submit-Cost One-Les may take a negative mental effect that is currently upon him and share it with another. Note it does not cure himself of it, but rather multiplies it. This action requires physical contact. Purge-Cost Two-Les may release a powerful burst of black flames from his body that repel a magical effect. However doing so will render him unconscious for the remainder of a battle. Bondage-Cost One-Les may render a person stunned for a single turn, this requires him to make contact with a dark ball of energy that moves at a slow speed. If it connects the target will become immobile for a turn excluding life functions such as breathing and beating of the heart. The caster will be stunned as well, except for two turns. Abuse-Cost One-Les can enhance the strength of a single blow with his magic, it does not add any other effect aside from brute force. If it misses the cast is wasted and the pain is still dealt to himself. Repent-Cost One-One to Activate-Les has the power to create a tainted area on a surface which is fifteen feet in diameter or smaller. This area will be darkened and charred. The initial casting will cause pain to Les, however the activation will render him unconscious. When activated it releases a burning smoke which blurs vision and causes complications to breathing. The area will remain with the smoke effect for two turns. As the smoke dissipates more continues to pour out from the effect area until the two turns are up. If he loses eye contact with the site the effect ends. Les is skilled in the use of one handed weapons and armor, as well he is extremely versed in enduring pain. Because of this outside of what originates from magic little will cause him to even grimace. From his time with those who trained him Les has rudimentary knowledge of torture. Personality: Les is a very self indulgent person, seeking to hide himself from the wounds of failure and rejection through preemptively striking out against his own feelings. He is very self-sacrificial and judgmental of his own actions, quick to blame himself and very dismissive of the plights of others. Openly pleasant towards others and friendly when not in a bad mood Les strives to try and appease others even if it harms him in some manner. Often he feels that only through giving up a part of himself can he do any sort of action. Always he is searching for something to comfort him yet will reject anything presented to him outside of religious views. Those he considers beyond him, instead believing that he will face the worst end no matter what. Still he works towards teaching others feeling he is a shining example of what not to do. More often than not he will try to hide his true feelings seemingly trying to act impartial, however truly he fears others lashing out at his true self. Background/History: Born as Lestoph to a mother used only for the furthering of Disgaren ideas, Les was raised in a very cruel and harsh environment. The group he belonged to were interested in the concept of emotions fueling the powers of the world. Through their research done on children and fellow members they managed to develop a school of magic that relied on the abuse of the self or another via a conduit. Lestoph was taught the ways of Masochism rather than the school of Sadism by his own choice. Through extreme torture which assaulted every sense eventually he learned to redirect what he had felt. Whether fortunate or unfortunate, he did not adapt well into society. Instead he seemed to care for others which was beaten out of him swiftly. Though now in the closet about what his true intentions were he managed to find a like minded person. The two would often meet in seclusion, confiding in one another about their plans for the future. Les always thought it would be excellent to flee while his friend Jes instead wished to try and spur a revolution. Jes believed that if he were to speak out he could find like minded others within that land that would turn Disgaren into a beautiful haven. Before leaving and knowing of his friend's intentions Lestoph did one final act of kindness. He murdered Jes in his sleep, knowing what horrors his friend would face for such heresy. His fleeing landed him within the borders of Leongarde and at first heading towards a swift execution. However his genuine repentance and hatred for himself and his homeland caused great confusion in his captors. After a few rousing speeches to the guards and low officials he managed to land himself a place in their military rankings, a low one of course. While still mostly distrusted he works towards proving himself capable of changing from his upbringing. Wearing their colors and fighting for their Lord, Lestoph wishes to bring about a better time. Goal: To develop a standard of ethics for warfare that is widely accepted. He also wishes to see the day in which a school of magic is developed that is the exact opposite of the one he uses. Trivia: Theme Song